Many existing toilet tanks and flush systems presently existing in North America have been designed and installed many years ago when the supply of fresh water was not much of a concern as it is in the present day. Generally speaking the supply of fresh water and its purification is a concern in today's society including the volume of water being flushed. This concern is even more acute for those organizations such as hotels, government bodies and other large organizations having many toilets used by many people. Such organizations are concerned with the volume of water being used for environmental reasons as well as the cost of its use.
Accordingly there have been a variety of systems and mechanisms heretobefore been designed to address this issue.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,359 relates to a dual-mode flush valve assembly.
Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,995 relates to a water saving device for a flush tank which includes a floating body, a guide track on which the floating body is slideably mounted by a bracket, and a clip mounted to the guide track for snap fit around the stand pipe of the tank.
Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,710 also relates to a water saver being used in a toilet tank and which includes a discharge control and flapper tank ball for controlling the flow of water from the tank or reservoir to the bowl and with the water saver having a generally cylindrical configuration with an open top and a closed bottom defining a water retaining chamber.
These and other devices and methods present relatively complicated structures.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved regulator for a toilet tank which is simple to install and use.